With recent advances in human molecular genetics, cancer genetics is playing an increasingly prominent role in clinical practice. However, many health care providers lack the knowledge base to integrate cancer genetic services into their practice. We propose an innovative, multifaceted educational program in cancer genetics to serve a range of practitioners needs, constraints and demands. To accomplish this we propose to: 1. Conduct a needs assessment for cancer genetic education among prospective target audiences including primary care physicians, general surgeons, medical and surgical oncologists and nurse practitioners using focus groups and survey analyses. 2. Construct six Problem-Based Learning (PBL) cases for use in the educational workshops and the on-line computer based education program and three standardized patient cases for workshop presentation. 3. Design, implement and evaluate the following CME eligible programs: (a) A one hour didactic presentation providing an overview of scientific concepts, current clinical application and referral sources from cancer predisposition testing designed to raise awareness among practitioners. (b) A six hour interactive workshop consisting of didactic session overviewing basic genetic principles complemented by case discussions using problem based learning techniques and standardized patients to train providers on the basics of risk assessment, counseling skills and the risks and benefit of predictive testing. (c) An on-line interactive computer based education program using PBL cases and a didactic tutorial. 4. Develop a comprehensive cancer genetics informational web site accessible through the Cancer Institute of New Jersey Web Server to further expand outreach to New Jersey practitioners that will provide updated information and resources. Successful education of health care professionals participating in this pilot program may lead to wider application of this or similar models to other regional and national centers.